1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of compounds which include but are not limited to tooth whitening compounds, dental bonding and filling compounds used to fill a tooth after a cavity has been drilled out of the tooth, and adhesives used to bond two objects together, and in particular to apparatus which dispenses tooth whitening compounds used to whiten teeth, apparatus used to dispense dental bonding compounds, and apparatus used to dispense adhesives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One significant problem with prior art apparatus used to retain and dispense tooth whitening compounds is that they are reused over and over, resulting in the possible transmission of diseases from one dental patient to another.
The following 26 patents and published patent applications are the closest prior art references which were uncovered in the search.
1. U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,687 issued to Eugene C. Wagner on Mar. 18, 1997 for “Oral Hygiene Delivery System” (hereafter the “Wagner patent”);
2. U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,632 issued to Hidehei Kageyama et al. on Jan. 23, 2001 for “Liquid Container” (hereafter the “'632 Kageyama patent”);
3. U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,739 issued to Hidehei Kageyama on May 8, 2001 for “Liquid Container” (hereafter the “'739 Kageyama patent”);
4. United States Published Patent Application No. 2005/0063766 to Sou Y. Chen et al. on Mar. 24, 2005 for “Applicata Pen” (hereafter the “Chen Published Patent Application”);
5. U.S. Pat. No. 6,918,515 issued to Yoshio Noguchi on Jul. 19, 2005 for “Liquid Container” (hereafter the “Noguchi patent”);
6. United States Published Patent Application No. 2006/0275225 to Michael Prencipe et al. on Dec. 7, 2006 for “Applicator and Method For Applying A Tooth Whitening Composition” (hereafter the “Prencipe Published Patent Application”);
7. U.S. Pat. No. 7,201,527 issued to Richard Christopher Thorpe et al. on Apr. 10, 2007 for “Twist Up Pen Type Dispenser With Brush Applicator” (hereafter the “Thorpe patent”);
8. United. States Published Patent Application No. 2007/0086830 to Hidehei Kageyama on Apr. 19, 2007 for “Liquid Container” (hereafter the “Kageyama Published Patent Application”);
9. United States Published Patent Application No. 2008/0274066 to Robert Eric Montgomery on Nov. 6, 2008 for “Compositions, Methods, Devices, And Kits for Maintaining or Enhancing Tooth Whitening” (hereafter the “Montgomery Published Patent Application”).
10. U.S. Pat. No. 7,794,166 issued to Jun Zhang on Sep. 14, 2010 for “Press-Type Cosmetic Container with Anti-Press Means” (hereafter the “Zhang patent”);
11. United States Published Patent Application No. 2011/0129288 to Junya Uehara on Jun. 2, 2011 for “Liquid Applicator” (hereafter the “Uehara Published Patent Application”);
12. U.S. Pat. No. 7,980,778 issued to Tetsuaki Akaishi et al. on Jul. 19, 2011 for “Liquid Applicator” (hereafter the Akaishi patent”);
13. U.S. Pat. No. 8,328,449 issued to James C. Wightman et al. on Dec. 11, 2012 for “Click Pen Applicator Device And Method of Using Same” (hereafter the “Wightman patent”);
14. Japanese Patent No. JP096151123A issued to Shiraishi Katsuhiko et al. on Jun. 10, 1997 for “Tooth Coating Liquid” (hereafter the “Katsuhiko Japanese Patent”);
15. Japanese Patent No. JP2007130437A issued to Kageyama Shuhei on May 31, 2007 for “Liquid Container” (hereafter the “Shuhei Japanese Patent”).
16. U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,739 issued to William David Devaney et al. on Oct. 24, 1978 for “Dispenser With Unitary Plunger And Seal Construction” (hereafter the “Devaney patent”);
17. U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,005 issued to Franz K. Schneider, Jr. et al. on Apr. 14, 1992 for “Dual Component Mechanically Operated Caulking Gun” (hereafter the “Schneider patent”);
18. U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,091 issued to Walter B. Dunning et al. on May 10, 1994 for “Dual Product Dispenser” (hereafter the “Dunning patent”);
19. U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,760 issued to Christen Simmen on Aug. 2, 1994 for “Dispensing And Mixing Apparatus” (hereafter the “Simmen patent”);
20. U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,922 issued to Bernard J. Maziarz on Jul. 16, 1996 for “Caulking Gun Dispensing Module For Multi-Component Cartridge” (hereafter the “Maziarz patent”);
21. U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,900 issued to Calvin D. Ostler on Sep. 12, 2000 for “Binary Energizer And Peroxide Delivery System For Dental Bleaching” (hereafter the “Ostler patent”);
22. U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,660 issued to Patrick J. Furlong et al. on Sep. 4, 2001 for “Pen Dispensing And Cartridge System” (hereafter the “Furlong patent”);
23. United States Published Patent Application No. 2009/0095777 to Frank. Francavilla on Apr. 16, 2009 for “Dispensing Pen” (hereafter the “Francavilla Published Patent Application”);
24. U.S. Pat. No. 7,748,980 issued to Paul Mulhauser et al. on Jul. 6, 2010 for “Dispenser for Dental Compositions” (hereafter the “Mulhauser patent”);    25. U.S. Pat. No. 7,882,983 issued to Dean K. Reidt et al. on Feb. 8, 2011 for “Capsule for Two-Component Materials” (hereafter the “Reidt patent”);
26. U.S. Pat. No. 8,096,449 issued to Wilheilm A. Keller on Jan. 17, 2012 for “Dispensing Appliance for a Multiple Cartridge” (hereafter the “Keller patent”).
The Wagner patent discloses:
“A delivery system for a liquid oral hygiene preparation suitable for tooth whitening, tooth cleansing and the treatment of. The delivery system includes an elongate band shaped body. A supply of the hygiene preparation saturates a fibrous wadding carried in a hollow chamber of the body. At an end of the body, an applicator formed of felt or synthetic fibers is seated. The applicator includes a broad tip and a stem wick which is received in the wadding and draws the preparation to the tip by capillary action. The preparation is applied to tooth surfaces, oral lesions, and the like by pressing the tip against the surface to receive the preparation and, where appropriate, wiping the tip along the surface. In an alternate embodiment, ball applicator is provided and the hygienic preparation may be carried in the chamber without the wadding.”
The '632 Kageyama discloses:
“A liquid container such that the liquid received in it will not easily spring out from its tip even if it is wrongly operated, comprises a tank portion for receiving a liquid, a knock bar stretching axially movably within the tank portion which is designed to have on its axial tip portion a pump shelf portion whose diameter have been enlarged, an induction bar fixed into the tip of the knock bar, a brush provided on the tip side of the induction bar, and a spring for always energizing the above knock bar and induction bar rearward. On the internal periphery surface of the above tank portion, a plurality of ribs are formed which stretch axially and on top of which the above pump shelf portion can slide, the internal periphery surface ahead of the ribs is at the same level as and continuous with the top face of the ribs and designed as a diameter-reducing portion where the pump shelf portion can slide. The pump shelf portion slidably touches the ribs when it is not biased.”
The '739 Kageyama patent is related to the previously discussed patent and discloses: “A liquid container includes a body having a tank portion housing liquid, and a liquid supply port at a front side thereof, a piston moving forward inside the tank portion, a piston rod being integrally connected to the piston and extending rearward, the piston rod having an external thread formed in a periphery thereof, an operation cylinder being attached to a rear part of the body in a relatively rotatable fashion, a piston rod guide being adapted to be rotated integrally with the operating cylinder, the piston rod guide having an internal thread hole which is engaged with the external thread of the piston rod, and a ratchet cylinder being fixed in the rear inside the body, the ratchet cylinder having a bore through which the piston rod is pierced in a relatively unrotatable fashion. The operation cylinder is formed with serrated gear teeth at a front end thereof, and the ratchet cylinder is formed with a ratchet gear tooth which is brought into engagement with the serrated gear teeth and adopted to be selectively protruded or retracted in an axial direction, at a rear end thereof.”
The Chen Published Patent Application discloses:
“FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of an applicator pen 100 according to a first embodiment. The applicator pen 100 is formed of a number of different sub-assemblies that are then combined in an engaging manner to fowl the applicator pen 100. More specifically, the applicator pen 100 includes a body 110 and an applicator assembly 200 that serves to restrict and disperse an applicator material 112 that is stored within the body 110. The applicator pen 100 also includes a drive mechanism 300 for advancing the applicator material 112 within the body 110 such that it is introduced into and dispersed through the applicator assembly 200 to the consumer. The drive mechanism 300 is coupled to a button assembly 400 that permits the consumer to simply advance the applicator material 112 an incremental amount within the body 110 upon manipulation of the button assembly 400, e.g., a press and release action of the button assembly 400.
While the applicator material 112 can be any number of different types of materials, it will be appreciated that one exemplary use of the applicator 100 is as a cosmetic applicator and therefore, in this particular use, the applicator material 112 is in the form of a cosmetic product. For example, the applicator material 112 can in the form of conventional make-up, such as an eye shadow or liner, lipstick, other facial products, etc. The applicator material 112 is typically a viscous material, such as a liquid, gel or other material that has some flow properties.”
The focus of this Chen Published Patent Application is primarily a cosmetic applicator for eyeshadow, a liner, etc. and not for teeth whitening.
The Noguchi patent discloses:
“In a liquid container, the dimension of inside diameter of a liquid supply portion is not subject to any restriction, and also a liquid leakage suppressing mechanism that is not subject to any restriction by the viscosity of stored liquid is provided. A liquid container includes a body having a tank for storing a liquid; a supply mechanism which is connected to the tip end portion of the body and has a brush for supplying the liquid; and a drive mechanism for pushing out the liquid L in the tank T to the supply mechanism. A valve which is normally closed and can be opened only when the drive mechanism is operated is provided between the tank and the supply mechanism.”
The Prencipe Published Patent Application discloses:
“The dispenser 10 is shown as a complete unit in FIGS. 1 and 2. The dispenser is comprised of three sections. These are an applicator section 12, a whitening product storage section 14 and a dispenser drive section 16. The applicator section is comprised of an overcap 18, an applicator surface 30, an applicator surface holder 32, an applicator mounting unit 36 and a delivery channel 34. The whitening product in product chamber 40 is delivered to the applicator surface through delivery channel 34. A tubular wall 20 forms the product chamber 40. Piston 42 forms the upper wall of product chamber 40.
The dispenser drive section 16 is comprised of the mechanism to advance piston 42 downward in whitening product chamber 40. This dispenser drive section is shown in more detail in FIG. 5. Rotating unit 22 will rotate while tubular wall 20 of the whitening product chamber is stationary.
FIG. 7 shows an applicator tip with a fibrillated surface The applicator tip is comprised of channel 60 having a cross-section 65 which receives the peroxide containing tooth whitening composition from storage chamber 40. Fibrillated surface 62 is the application surface to apply the composition to the teeth. The peroxide tooth whitening composition flows through opening 64 of the channel 60. Applicator surface holder 66 holds channel 60 and is in turn held in place by applicator mounting unit 68. FIG. 8 is an exploded view of the applicator tip of FIG. 7. Additionally shown in this view is a chamber 70 on the applicator surface holder channel 72 of the applicator mounting unit 68. Flange 74 holds the applicator surface holder 66 in applicator mounting unit 68.”
The Dwyer Published Patent Application discloses:
“A method for manufacturing a cosmetic product applicator assembly includes selecting a disposable handle having a desired design from a number of handles of various designs. Each of the handles includes an elongated, decorative housing with a first end having an opening, a hollow chamber extending from the opening into the housing, and a flattened portion for displaying a word, phrase, symbol or design. A cosmetic product applicator having a first terminal end from which the cosmetic product is dispensed and a second terminal end opposite the first terminal end is inserted into the handle. The hollow chamber is adapted to receive and engage the second terminal end of the applicator in a non-rotatable manner.”
The Thorpe patent discloses:
“As shown in FIGS. 2 and 5, the twist up pen type dispenser with brush applicator 1 comprises a body 2, preferably substantially in the shape of a cylinder, having a top 3, a bottom 4, an outer surface 5 and an inner surface 6 which defines an annular space 7. As shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, material 8 may be within the annular space 7, which functions as a reservoir for the material 8 within the twist up pen type dispenser with brush applicator 1. The material 8 may be a dentifrice, such as tooth gel, tooth paste, mouthwash, mouth rinse, tooth whitener and combinations thereof, cosmetics, such as mascara and eyeliner, hair colorants such as darkeners, like darkeners for facial hair such as moustaches, dyes or similar materials, or skin treatment compositions, combinations thereof, and the like.”
The Kageyama Published Patent Application discloses:
“To provide a liquid container which includes a liquid supply member that is exchangeably mounted thereto and prevents liquids in liquid supply members from being mixed each other after exchanging the liquid supply members. The liquid container is provided which includes a container body with a tank section to hold a liquid, an applicator coupled to the front end of the container body, a piston which is advanced through the tank section, and a piston advancing mechanism which has a pushing member and causes the piston to be advanced through the tank section in response to the operation of the pushing member. The applicator is removably coupled to the container body, and the piston advancing mechanism causes the piston to be moved only forward.”
The Montgomery Published Patent Application discloses:
“The first and/or second tooth whitening compositions are preferably disposed in a delivery device 10 (e.g., FIGS. 2-4, 9, and 10), such as a dispensing tube, pencil, pen or liquid stick having an applicator 12, such as a felt tip 14 (FIG. 3), brush 16 (FIG. 4), roller ball, or non-woven pad. In one embodiment, the delivery device 10 includes more than one applicator 12 that may be removably engaged with the device 10. In an embodiment wherein the device 10 is a pen or a pencil, the applicator 12 may be retractable and/or housed in a cap 18. The tooth whitening compositions of the present invention may be housed directly within a reservoir 20 in the device 10 or may be supplied in a removable cartridge (not shown) within the reservoir 20 that may be replaced or refilled. The delivery device 10 may dispense the tooth whitening composition through a transfer channel 21 through capillary action, such as in a flow through pen, or through an actuator 22, such as mechanical piston with a click mechanism, twist button and ratchet mechanism, or push button mechanism, or through a vacuum method of ejection, or through other such mechanical means for transferring the composition from the device to an oral cavity surface in need of treatment. The actuator 22 may be present on first end 24 of the device 10 and the applicator on a second end 26 of the device 10 or the actuator 22 may be present on a side wall 28 of the device. In one embodiment, the delivery device 10 includes a felt tip 14 or brush 16 applicator 12 wherein the inventive composition is dispensed to the applicator 12 through actuation of the actuator 22, such as by a clicking or twisting mechanism. Kotobuke Pencil, Japan, is one manufacturer of such types of delivery devices 10 (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,632).
The Zhang patent discloses:
“The present invention is related to a press-type cosmetic container with an anti-press means. That is, a cosmetic container adopts the way of pressing to output the material therein. More particularly, the press cover of the cosmetic container is stopped by a block to prevent discharging or leaking the material in the cosmetic container.”
Claim 1 of the Zhang patent reads as follows:
“A press-type cosmetic container with an anti-press means comprising: a tube member having a sleeve at the one end thereof, the outer edge of the sleeve being disposed a collar base; a rotating tube member being disposed a female ringing slot at the inner edge of the one end thereof, the rotating tube member being female-connected to the outer edge of the sleeve and the collar base of the tube member being slid on the female ringing slot so as to make the rotating tube member be turned around on the sleeve, wherein two axial extending ribs are disposed at the inner wall of the another end of the rotating tube member, a block is disposed between the two ribs, and a resisting member is disposed beside the two ribs; a press cover having two wedging member being extended outwardly and disposed on the two side edges thereof respectively, the one end of the press cover located at the wedging member being embedded at the inner edge of the free end of the rotating tube member, and the one wedging member being disposed beyond the two ribs; herein the block stops pressing the press cover in order to stop outputting material in the cosmetic container and then achieve the function of preventing improper pressing, and the rotating tube member is then turned around, the two wedging members are moved to locations beside the resisting member so as to output the material.”
The Uehara Published Patent Application discloses:
“The present invention is a liquid applicator which, in its assembled state an applying part, joint, and front barrel are fixed to a barrel body front end portion, the step of an indented/projected engaging portion on the inner peripheral side of the applying part rear end portion is abutted from behind against and engaged with the step of an indented/projected engaging portion on the outer peripheral side of the forward part of the joint. At the same time, an indented/projected engaging portion on the outer peripheral side of the applying part rear end portion is abutted against and engaged with an indented/projected engaging portion on the inner peripheral side of the front barrel's forward part, and an indented/projected engaging portion on the inner peripheral side of the front barrel rearward part is engaged with an indented/projected engaging portion on the outer peripheral side in the rearward part of joint, whereby applying part, joint and front barrel are formed so as to fix the applying part to barrel body by means of the joint and the front barrel.”
The Akaishi patent discloses:
“A liquid applicator includes a liquid pressing mechanism 6 for pressurizing an application liquid 4 inside a main body 2 so as to supply the application liquid to an applying member 10 at the front end by the pressing of liquid pressing mechanism 6, wherein the applying member 10 is made of an elastic material, has a valve structure 8 which is formed with a communication path 24 for communication between the inside and outside of main body 2 and can close the communication path 24 by elasticity in the normal condition and open the communication path 24 by elastic deformation of the communication path when the application liquid is pressurized by liquid pressing mechanism 6, and, an ejection opening 24a of communication path 24 of valve structure 8 is arranged to front onto the applying portion 10a of the applying member 10.”
The Wrightman patent discloses:
“A click pen applicator device that provides predetermined dosing of the formulation for precise application, and rapidly primes the formulation using the dosing click mechanism to prepare the applicator for use.”
Claim 1 of the Wrightman patent reads as follows:
“A device for dispensing a formulation comprising: a centerband having a proximal end and a distal end and defining a storage section having the formulation disposed within; an applicator section situated at the distal end of the centerband; and a multistage actuator section situated at the proximal end of the centerband for rapid priming with a click dispensing mechanism with a piston seat having two sets of external threads on a shaft with an unthreaded length therebetween.”
The Katsuhiko Japanese Patent discloses:
“PROBLEM TO BE SOLVED: To obtain a coating liquid capable of coloring tooth or tooth crowns to white or any other color by using an acrylic resin prepared by neutralizing an acrylic ester-methacrylic eater-based copolymer with a specific compound. SOLUTION: This tooth coating liquid contusions ethanol and an acrylic resin prepared by neutralizing an acrylic ester-methacrylic ester-based copolymer with 2-amino-2-methyl-1,3-propanediol or 2-amino-2-methyl-1-propanol, and may also contain a color pigment or extender pigment, and furthermore, ceramic(s) and/or a vinyl acetate resin. It is preferable that this coating liquid comprises 10-94.8 wt. % or more of ethanol, 0.1-30 wt. % of a pigment, 0.1-20 wt. % of the above acrylic resin, and 5-30 wt. % of ceramic(s) and/or butyl acetate resin. The pigment is pref. titanium dioxide (optimally, ≦100 nm primary particle diameter on average).”
The Shuhei Japanese Patent discloses:
“PROBLEM TO BE SOLVED: To provide a liquid container which includes a liquid supply member that is exchangeably mounted thereto and prevents liquids in liquid supply members from being mixed each other before and after exchanging the liquid supply members; SOLUTION: The liquid container includes a container body 12 with a tank section T to hold a liquid, an applicator 20 coupled to the front end of the container body 12, a piston 22 which is advanced through the tank section T, and a piston pressing mechanism 23 which has a knocking member 32 and causes the piston 22 to be pressed through the tank section T in response to the operation of the knocking member 32. The applicator 20 is removably coupled to the container body 12, and the piston pressing mechanism 23 causes the piston 22 to be moved only forward.”
The Devaney patent discloses:
“A dispenser for precisely metering viscous fluids from a cartridge. The dispenser includes a cartridge body and a plunger having a piston head at its extremity. The plunger is unitarily configured from a plastic material, including seal rings in the piston head. Each piston head including two such seal rings axially spaced from one another and configured to include sharp peripheral edges permitting resilient wedging contact within the bore of the cartridge.”
The Schneider patent discloses:
“A dual component caulking gun which utilizes a gun body to which there is affixed a dual component cartridge assembly designed to carry dual component cartridges. A ball screw is journaled within the gun body for rotary motion but locked against axial motion and extends in a direction opposite the component cartridge assembly. A pair of ram rods are journaled through the gun body and terminate at the first end in ejector rams and at their opposite end in a transfer bar that is interconnected to the ball screw by means of a ball screw nut”
The Dunning patent discloses
“A dispenser for simultaneously dispensing and mixing a pair of fluid products such as chemically reactive resins, from a pair of axial adjacent front and rear chambers. A piston is mounted within each of the chambers and is moveable with respect to the hollow interior of the respective chamber for dispensing the fluid product therefrom. Telescopic movement of the rear chamber within the front chamber moves the pistons synchronously through the chambers to provide for controlled discharge of the products through a front discharge nozzle. A fixed hollow delivery tube extends through the interior of the front chamber and telescopically receives therein a post which is mounted on a rear wall of the rear chamber. The rear chamber has a relatively tight sliding fit within the front chamber so that a partial vacuum is formed within an annular space which forms between the two pistons as they move apart upon discharge of the two products to produce a “suck back” effect on product remaining in the discharge nozzle.”
The Simmen patent discloses:
“A dispensing and mixing apparatus for simultaneously dispensing from a cartridge into a static mixing element components which harden when mixed. The components exit the cartridge into the mixing element without intermixing as the components leave the cartridge. The initial intermixing of the components takes place within the mixing element. The cartridge is reusable since the components do not become mixed and harden as they come out of the cartridge. The chambers in the cartridge are of semi-cylindrical configuration and have rounded corners. Ribs can be provided on the cartridge for stiffening the cartridge from deforming under extrusion.”
The Maziarz patent discloses:
“The invention provides a dispensing module for dispensing multi-part adhesive from a multi-component cartridge utilizing a standard caulking gun. The dispensing module comprises a piston actuator and a module housing which when assembled with a standard multi-component cartridge and inserted into a standard caulking gun allows the components from the multi-component cartridge to be dispensed.”
The Ostler patent discloses:
“A dental bleach storage, mixing and delivery device and related method are disclosed. The device includes a barrel with at least two chambers. The chambers store components that when mixed can form a dental bleach or whitener. A plunger is provided that can be reciprocated within the barrel to force such components from their chambers. A mixing tip is provided for the end of the barrel. The components may be forced through the mixing tip which thoroughly mixes them together. The resulting bleach or whitener is applied to a patient's teeth where oxygen ions released from the bleach or whitener and will whiten the patient's teeth.”
The Furlong patent is a pen dispensing cartridge system which issued in 2001 and is still in full force and effect. The patent discloses:
“The present invention features a pen used, for example, to dispense nail polish for finger nail application. The design is for a unit of use, meaning that the preferred pen uses cartridges, i.e., units. In a preferred embodiment, each cartridge is filled with polish and has a brush head. After the cartridge is used, the user simply disposes of the old cartridge and replaces it with a new cartridge for the next application.”
The Francavilla discloses:
“The present invention is related to a dispensing device. The dispensing device includes a container; a dispensing opening located at one end of the container; a plunger located inside the container; a push button associated with the plunger; and a drive mechanism configured to drive the plunger linearly inside the container from a first position towards the dispensing opening when the push button is pressed and to hold the plunger at a second position, wherein the second position is closer to the dispensing opening than the first position.”
The Reidt patent discloses:
“Capsule (10) for two or more components of a material which are to be mixed together, comprising a cartridge (11) comprising an outlet (12), a first component chamber (13) for containing a first component, and a second component chamber (14) for containing a second component, the two chambers (13, 14) opening into the outlet (12); and a piston (15) which at least with its front end sits in the cartridge (11), lies with its rear end outside the component chambers (13, 14) and, when it is pushed forwards, presses the two components out of their component chambers (13, 14).”
The Mulhauser patent discloses a dispenser for dental compositions.
Claim 1 of the Mulhauser patent reads as follows:
“An apparatus for dispensing dental compositions, the apparatus comprising: a) a body comprising a top shell portion, a bottom shell portion, and a chamber received therein; b) a replaceable cartridge having at least two lumens with at least two pistons, the cartridge operable to dispense a component of a dental compound contained within the lumens, and wherein the cartridge is further operable to be at least partially inserted into the chamber; c) an inner mechanical system disposed in the body, the inner mechanical system comprising a rack system, said rack system having at least two racks operable to be urged forward to engage a piston in each lumen of the cartridge; d) a button system in contact with the body, the button system operable to be depressed in a direction substantially forward and in line with the rack system by a user such that the button system engages the inner mechanical system when depressed, such that the rack is advanced a predetermined distance such that a metered amount of the components of the dental compound is dispensed from the at least two lumens; and e) wherein the inner mechanical system further comprises a plurality of teeth disposed on the rack system, and a drive spring and a pawl spring disposed on the body, the drive spring and the pawl spring being operable to interface with at least one of a plurality of teeth on the rack system and at least one surface of the button system such that depression of the button system by a user initiates drive spring to advance the rack system a predetermined distance proportional to the distance between a first selected tooth located on the rack and a second selected tooth located on the rack and initiates the pawl spring to disengage from a third selected tooth on the rack and engage a fourth selected tooth on the rack located at a distance substantially equal to the distance between the first tooth and the second tooth, and release of the button causes the drive spring to disengage from said first selected tooth and engage the second selected tooth on the rack.”
The Keller patent discloses a dispensing appliance for a multiple cartridge. The broadest claim is Claim 1 which reads as follows:
“A dispensing appliance for a multiple cartridge or syringe, comprising: a housing configured to receive the multiple cartridge or syringe, and wherein the housing has a housing thread and a rotatable portion that has a complementary thread, wherein the housing thread and the rotatable portion cooperate in such a manner that by a mutual rotation of the housing thread and the rotatable portion, the rotatable portion is continuously displaceable relative to the housing in a dispensing direction, wherein the housing is configured to receive the multiple cartridge or syringe having at least two adjacent and parallel storage containers, wherein a thrust force of the rotatable portion is transmitted to a multiple ram with a single thrust plate, and wherein the multiple ram slides in the at least two adjacent and parallel storage containers of the multiple cartridge or syringe and the thrust plate is non-rotatably guided inside the housing.”
There is a significant need for an improved apparatus to dispense compounds including but not limited to tooth whitening compounds where the tooth whitening compounds are dispensed from a new and unused retainers.
There is also a significant need for an improved apparatus to dispense dental bonding compounds from new and unused retainers and adhesive compounds from new and unused retainers.